


So Many Questions

by Ancylyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancylyn/pseuds/Ancylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always these awful awkward questions from nosy people about other people's love life. Or: how to describe the weird Destiel relationship in a short QnA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short look at Destiel through a number of awkward questions. I admit, you have to know the show well enough to identify the answering individual. A hint: look at the characters list or go to the end notes.

**“So, …. you and Dean?”**

(blue eyed staring)

**“It’s complicated!”**

 

o-o0o0o0o0o-o

 

**"So, …. you and the Angel?"**

(blush)

**"Uhm, …. what?"**

 

o-o0o0o0o0o-o

 

**"So, … your brother and the Angel?"**

(bitchface)

**"Dude, … my brother and what?"**

 

o-o0o0o0o0o-o

 

**"So, … Dean Winchester and an Angel?"**

(scowl)

**"Damn Idjits!"**

 

o-o0o0o0o0o-o

 

**"So, … Dean Winchester and your Angel?"**

(smoldering grin)

**"What can I say, …. Dean is mortal, I’m not!"**

 

o-o0o0o0o0o-o

 

**"So, … Dean Winchester and Castiel?"**

(disgusted glee)

**"Can’t wait to see them back in Hell, mate!"**

 

o-o0o0o0o0o-o

 

**"So, … you and me?"**

(blushing) (blue eyed staring)

**"We do share a more profound bond, Dean!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Questioner is anonymous, except the last, who is Dean. Answering are: Castiel, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Meg, Crowley and Castiel again


End file.
